not so complicated
by BlackBerryTee
Summary: "i know that ever since we started...whatever it is we're doing, i've been acting like it's no big deal. and really, it hasn't been. until now." / beckrobbie. slash. you never actually read any sex, but it's heavily implied that it does go down.


**title: not so complicated**

**summary: beck had been genuinely unfazed up until then. but, not even he could be completely calm about something like this. **

**pairing: beckrobbie. slash.**

**a/n: hey guys, so once i got this idea, it just had to shared. i'm also going to write all of my one-shots in this all lowercase format. because i've seen other fics written like this, and it looks really cool. xD **

_(one)_

robbie and beck have been hanging out a lot ever since the whole fix-robbie's-car fiasco. robbie really liked being around beck, and by some miracle, beck liked hanging with robbie too. they were currently chilling in robbie's bedroom. beck was lying on robbie's bed watching tv and robbie was sitting at his computer desk playing with his laptop.

there's something robbie's been meaning to say to beck ever since that day with the car. robbie couldn't find the right words to explain it (or the guts to admit it) until then. but, he figured it was one of those "now or never" situations. and if beck didn't wanna be his friend after he said it, he could deal with that. maybe...

robbie took a deep breath and turned to face his friend. "hey beck?"

without looking away from the tv, beck replied, "yeah, rob?"

robbie usually hated that nickname. it was robbie, not rob. rob reminded him of his deadbeat father. but beck was the only one allowed to call him that.

"i need to get something off my chest..."

"what's up?"

"i um...i think i-i..." robbie hesitated. he could feel the nerves getting the best of him, but there was no turning back now. he brought it up, and it needed to be said. "i might...kinda sorta...have a-a...a crush on you?"

robbie clenched his eyes tightly shut and cringed, waiting for disaster. but instead he only heard chuckling.

"i know," beck said.

robbie's eyes popped open and he stared at beck like he had three heads. "you _know_?"

"dude." beck turned down the tv and turned to face him, propping himself up on his elbow.

"man, those jeans fit you _**great**_." robbie blushed at beck's embarrassing imitation of his words from that day. "it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out."

robbie ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. "oh. right."

a few moments passed, and robbie waited for beck to yell or puke or even hit him, but he was astonished to hear beck say, "robbie, don't worry. i'm cool with it. i mean, i'm not gonna stop hanging out with you just 'cause you kinda like me. it's no big deal, really."

robbie met beck's eyes and an odd mix of shock and relief washed over him. "really?"

beck nodded and his eyes projected sincerity. "yeah. we're cool."

robbie grinned. "great."

_(two)_

robbie had no idea where he got the balls to kiss beck oliver smack dab on the mouth out of nowhere. or even why he did it. but it happened. and beck. actually. kissed. back.

robbie was sure that they'd hit some sort of glitch in the time-space continuum that'd created an alternate universe. or maybe he was dreaming again...but all he knew was, he didn't want the moment to end.

when beck eventually did pull away, they were breathing heavily, and he looked at robbie in a confused way. but robbie was just glad he didn't look grossed out.

"what was that?" beck finally asked.

"i...honestly don't know," robbie answered truthfully.

"well...whatever it is, i like it. don't stop."

robbie did **not **need to be told twice. he grabbed ahold of the back of beck's neck and crashed their lips back together hungrily.

_(three)_

"dude. relax. you're all tense and it's seriously killing the mood here," beck told robbie.

"well, it's kinda hard to relax when you're...on top of me like this..." robbie admitted abashedly, blushing slightly.

beck chuckled. it was cute when robbie got nervous like this. but still, he had to wonder,

"i've been on top of you all the other times we made out. what's different now?"

"uhhhh...the fact that you don't have any pants on?"

the calmer boy leaned forward so that his lips were mere centimeters apart from robbie's. his voice became husky and lustful when he replied, "well, i'm not putting them back on."

robbie gulped, his jeans becoming tighter.

"so just shut up," beck closed the small space between the two boys with a kiss that robbie happily returned.

"relax," he kissed the tender spot on the nape of robbie's neck, causing robbie to whimper.

"and let me finish," beck concluded.

and beck's wish was robbie's command.

_(four)_

robbie lay wrapped in beck's arms under his covers after one of their latest..."adventures" as robbie liked to call it. beck nuzzled into the nape of robbie's neck, kissing it occasionally. robbie wished they could stay that way forever. well...fifty percent of the forever. he quite liked what led up to moments like this. they could do _that _the other fifty percent of the time.

"hey beck?"

"yeah, babe?"

beck had been calling robbie that for a while, but it never failed to send shivers up and down his spine and butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.

"why have you never said anything?"

"what are you talking about?"

"about me being a guy. you haven't mentioned it once this entire time."

beck turned robbie towards him, only for robbie to find a seriously confused look on his lover's face. "should i have mentioned it?"

now, robbie was confused. "well, yeah. i mean, i guess?"

beck shook his head. "why should i? it doesn't matter."

robbie eyed him doubtfully. "it doesn't?"

beck's defiant expression didn't change. "no. i'm with you because i like _you_, robbie. what's between your legs doesn't matter to me at all."

a grin slowly grew on robbie's face. "well...you do seem to enjoy what's between my legs. quite a bit, actually."

beck grinned too, pulling robbie into a kiss. "well, i won't argue with that."

_(five)_

beck walked hand-in-hand with robbie through the park closest to hollywood arts. it had been about six months since their first kiss, and they were practically exclusive. everyone in their normal group knew they were more than friends, meaning tori, cat, andre, trina, jade, heck even sinjin knew.

the only thing was they hadn't put an exact label on what they were. they weren't saying they were boyfriends, but they were most definitely more than just friends. robbie acted like he was okay with the whole "no label" thing, but beck could tell he was kind of faking it.

beck wanted to be one-hundred percent official with robbie, he really did, but he didn't know if he was ready for a full on serious relationship after jade. he was over her and all, and pretty sure he didn't want anyone other than rob, and definitely didn't want to see rob with anyone but him. he just thought that giving a name to what they were doing would just complicate things. it was difficult to explain.

they'd reached their destination, a private picnic space near the back of the park, and beck took a seat on the bench, pulling robbie onto his lap. robbie squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get away. beck knew he hated sitting on his lap, but this was the closest robbie could get to him, so he liked him being there.

"beck, let me sit on the bench," robbie whined.

"what if i don't want to?" beck challenged.

"tough," robbie simply replied.

"fine, crybaby," beck released him, and robbie immediately took a seat next to him on the bench.

"thank you," robbie said, rewarding beck with a kiss.

"whatevs," beck teased when robbie pulled away, sticking his tongue out.

robbie snuggled into beck, lacing their fingers together again. beck rested his head on robbie's, snaking an arm around his waist.

beck was silent as the thought about how much he loved the feel of robbie's body so close to his. he loved the feeling of their fingers intertwined. he loved kissing robbie, everywhere. he loved robbie's hair. he loved his glasses. he loved the way he looked without his glasses. he loved...shit, he loved everything about him.

oh god...did beck _love _robbie? like, was he _**in **_love with him? the thought alone scared the chiz out of him. enough for him to tense up, let go of robbie's hand, and scoot over without warning.

"beck, what's wrong?" robbie asked, caught off guard.

beck remained silent and frozen. he didn't know what to say or do. realization hit him like a ton of bricks, no, like a freight train. he was in love with robbie. and for the first time since this started, he didn't know what to do.

"beck?" robbie repeated, more frantically than before.

"robbie..." beck managed to say, although his shocked, frightened expression hadn't changed. "i know that ever since we started...whatever it is we're doing, i've been acting like it's no big deal. and really, it hasn't been. until now."

robbie's frantic expression morphed into one of confusion and fear.

"not even i can be completely chill about this," beck continued.

"beck..." when robbie spoke, he sounded terrified and heartbroken. "are you...are you gonna leave me?"

beck didn't respond with words. all he did was shake his head slowly.

"so what...what are you saying?"

"i'm saying..." he took a deep breath. "i'm saying i love you, rob."

robbie's eyes shifted from scared to shocked to amazed to ecstatic in the course of about twelve seconds.

"i'm in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me." beck was breathing heavily now, and his palms were sweating. why didn't it feel this difficult when he told jade he loved her for the first time?

robbie reached out and touched beck's hand. beck was still frozen for a few seconds, but soon his fingers were hesitantly curling around robbie's. robbie stared deeply into beck's eyes before slowly saying, "i love you too, beck."

beck's heart jumped around in his chest, and he almost thought that he was gonna faint. when robbie continued talking, his stomach felt like it was gonna fall out of his body. "i've known that i loved you for awhile now, and...i'm scared too."

beck didn't say anything, he just stared attentively at robbie as he spoke. he looked like he was going to cry, so beck gently rubbed the top of the hand he was holding in an attempt to soothe him. "but...we're going to be okay. because we're in this together, and i don't know about you, but i don't plan on going anywhere for a long...long time."

robbie looked at beck expectantly, obviously waiting on him to say something. but instead he took this opportunity to pull robbie into a rough, but passionate kiss. robbie kissed back instantaneously, matching beck's passion and desperation with feelings of his own. beck's hands traveled up to the sides of robbie's face, and he stroked his cheeks lovingly as he kissed him until he could hardly breathe anymore.

when they pulled away they were breathing really hard, and it reminded robbie of the way they were when they kissed for the very first time. when robbie caught his breath enough to speak, he said, "i um...i guess this means we're official?"

the corners of beck's mouth slowly came up into a small smile. "yeah, rob. we're official. mark this day on your calendar so you can remember our anniversary."

robbie smiled too. "no need for that. i'll be writing this exact moment into my journal before i go to sleep tonight."

beck laughed lightly, kissing robbie on the forehead. "i really do love you."

robbie grinned so brightly that it almost blinded him. "i really do love you, too. and i feel like i'm going to melt any moment now."

beck laughed again. "so, there's no question of who's the girl in this relationship."

robbie playfully punched beck on the arm. "screw you, beck."

beck resumed the position the two boys were in before all this went down. "don't worry, babe. i'm sure there will be plenty of that going down later tonight."

it was robbie's turn to laugh and he rolled his eyes. "you are such a perv."

"you think i'm kidding. i'm dead serious."

_the end. _

**a/n: awwww. beck and robbie are like, the definition of adorbs. well, next to puckleberry. haha. ((i'm like the self-proclaimed captain of the puckleberry ship.)) i really hope you guys loved this oneshot as much as i loved writing it. read and review, please! if you guys love this enough, i might write a sequel to this. :)**


End file.
